The Fox and The Rabbit
by The Delta 42
Summary: A.U: After the muzzle incident Nick's mother moves them away from the Zootopia and into Bunnyburrow, just as a nine year old Bunny is in a play on the nature of Predator and Prey. Nick is 14, Judy is 9 at the start of this. Nick joins the Police before Judy but isn't widely recognised for it. Will follow similar plot to the movie but Nick will be a detective.
1. Chapter 1: Scratch the Record Clean

**_The Fox and The Rabbit_**

A.U: After the muzzle incident Nick's mother moves them away from the Zootopia and into Bunnyburrow, just as a nine year old Bunny is in a play on the nature of Predator and Prey. Nick is 14, Judy is 9 at the start of this. Nick joins the Police before Judy but isn't widely recognised for it.

 ** _Chapter 1: Scratch the record clean_**

Nick rolled his eyes as the small bunny made an over dramatic death scene, all the while yelling blood and death. Nick rolled his eyes again and walked out of the barn placing a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. His mother and father were across from a Carrot farmer, selling fertilizer and clothing. Nick's ears twisted as he remembered the reason they moved here. Nick leant against a tree as everyone in the barn walked out, the same little bunny from before was wearing a police uniform, Nick snorted.

"Isn't she adorable?" Said the sheep manning the stall next to the tree.

"You're asking the wrong guy, I don't speak to the police." Said Nick, frowning.

"Why?" Asked the sheep, looking at Nick.

"I'm a Fox." Said Nick, still looking at the small bunny.

"Yeah, so?" Asked the sheep, "Your parents and siblings are alright, in fact they help with getting more mammals here, increasing the profit."

Nick was silent, he saw the small bunny go after a younger fox. Nick looked at the sheep.

"True, just remembered, I gotta do something." Said Nick, following the bunny.

"Give them back." Said the bunny, looking at the other fox, Nick vague remembered his name to be Gideon Grey.

"Nice costume loser." Sneered Gideon, putting a small sheep's tickets into his front pocket.

Nick watched as Gideon got more and more aggressive, Nick sighed and did something he'd never thought he'd do, he intervened.

"What's going on?" Asked Nick, bored.

The small group all jumped at Nick's silent approach.

"None of yer business, now scoot before I scratch yer eyes out." Snarled Gideon, Nick looked unimpressed.

"If that's meant to scare me, then it's not working." Said Nick, flatly, he looked at the bunny, "What's going on?"

"Gideon took their tickets." Said the bunny, pointing at the animals behind her. Nick looked at them, noticing that they were cowering behind the bunny. Nick took a deep breath in and turned to Gideon, only to see that the smaller fox was lunging towards the bunny, his claws outstretched and his paws a flurry of movement. One hit the bunny on the cheek, causing her to fall over, grasping the tickets. Nick had shot forwards and received several to his face and neck. Growling Nick propelled himself at Gideon and clamped his jaw down on his arm, making the smaller fox yelp. As soon as Nick released the arm, Gideon shot off, away from the fair.

Nick looked at the small bunny giving the animals their tickets back, Nick smiled and started to head away from them.

"Hey!" Called the bunny, looking at him.

"What?" Said Nick, turning to look at her.

"Are you alright, Mister?" Asked the Bunny, looking at him. It was only then did Nick feel the sharp pain on his face, snout and throat.

Nick groaned and grasped at his face, before falling to his knees, the other children ran off to find officials, while the bunny ran to his side.

"Thank you." Said the Bunny, looking at Nick.

"For what?" Asked Nick, one of his eyes closing out of the pain it was in.

"For protecting me." Replied the Bunny.

"Don't mention it, Kid." Said Nick, trying to stand up.

The bunny tugged him down, stopping him from moving, "My names not kid its Judy." Said the Bunny.

Nick sighed and look at her from his one good eye, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, at your service."

Judy smiled, just as the Fair Officials came over, with a first aid kit and Nick's father John.

Nick looked over at them, recognising the sheep from the stall and Judy's dad.

"Judy, oh thank the lord, you're alright." Said Judy's dad, "When the others said there'd been a fight and you were there, oh I was so worried."

"Dad, I'm fine, Nick saved me." Said Judy, pointing at Nick. Mr. Hopps's eye widened at the sight of the fox.

"He saved you?" Asked Mr. Hopps, as John grabbed Nick's head and looked over the injuries, "Who did that?"

"Gideon Grey, but it's okay, Nick bit him and he ran off, Gideon was even bleeding and he was crying like a baby." Said Judy, before pointing to her own scratch, "Look, I only got a small scratch, dad, my first battle wound."

"Kid, it's not a battle wound, it's superficial and will heal in a couple of weeks." Said Nick, wincing as gauze was placed over his face.

"How do you know that?" Huffed Judy, looking at him.

"My brother and I used to get scratches like that all the time, it's nothing lethal." Replied Nick, his ears going back at the pain.

"Yes, unlike these, There'll definitely be scarring and from what I see your right eye is buggered." Said John, looking at him, "Your ear's also split at the top but other than that, you're gonna live."

"Really, cool." Said Nick, jumping to his feet, "So what are we gonna eat tonight?"

 ** _*/TFaTR/*_**

"Did you see how fast he was back on his feet, it's like he didn't feel anything." Said Judy, looking at her Mum, as they set up the table for seven more. Stu had invited Nick's family over, as a thank you for Nick protecting Judy from Gideon.

"Yes, as you've said for the seventeenth time, Judy." Said Bonnie, lining up a spoon and fork.

"It's like he's used to that, like he's been through it before." Said Judy, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Bonnie, they're here!" Yelled Stu, allowing John and Sarah Wilde in to the house, followed by Nick and his four siblings, Tasha, Jack, Chloe and Steven.

"Wow, I thought this place would be smaller." Said Tasha, nudging Nick's shoulder, "I thought you said they were Bunnies, Scar-Face."

"Tasha." Growled Sarah, casting a look back at her daughter.

"What? It's not like its fault that we moved here, is it Nicky?" Said Tasha, making John clear his throat.

"Tasha, that's enough." Said John, making the Vixen shut me mouth.

"Welcome to our home." Said Bonnie, walking towards the group of seven, "I hope you don't mind vegetables and fruit, I know Foxes have a different diet to Rabbits but hopefully it'll work."

"Mrs. Hopps, it'll be fine, a majority of what we eat is vegetables anyway." Said Sarah, laughing.

"Aside from fish and birds." Said Jack, looking around, "Hey, Nick, wanna show them was a real fight looks like?"

"No." Said Nick, walking away from them. Bonnie and Stu looked at John and Sarah in worry.

"Don't worry, Judy is possibly the first friend Nick's made since we moved here four years ago." Said Sarah, "We used to live in Zootopia, but thing came up and we had to move."

"Zootopia doesn't like Foxes." Said Steven, the seven year old looking up at them, "Is Judy part of the family now?"

Everyone froze, not expecting a seven year old to come out with that comment.

"Steven, what do you mean?" Asked John, looking down at the child.

"Well, if Judy is part of the family then we can all see each other more often." Said Steven, innocently.

 ** _*/TFaTR/*_**

Nick walked out the back door of the burrow and was immediately tackled by a swarm of gray rabbits, Judy wrapping her arms and legs around his chest.

"Nick, you came!" Said Judy, hugging Nick tightly.

"Of course, Carrots, You're my friend." Said Nick, placing a paw on her back.

"Come on, Mum and dad need to meet you." Said Judy, dragging Nick back inside, her sibling grabbing hold of Nick's tail.

 ** _A/N: I'm gonna end chapter 1 here, I seen some comics of this scenario but they all have Nick the same age a Judy, naturally Nick would be in his teens by now so I made the ages as accurate as I could make for this fic. Next chapter (If people review) The Wilde's and the Hopps's will discuss plans for the future and we'll have a time skip._**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and Jump

**_The Fox and The Rabbit_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Dinner and jump_**

Nick looked at the stew in front of him, slowly stirring it, doing his best to ignore the sharp stinging pains on his muzzle.

"We can't thank you enough for protecting Judy, if you hadn't been there, Judy would be in hospital right now." Said Bonnie, looking at Nick.

Nick didn't say anything as he tasted the stew, Bonnie looked at Sarah, concerned.

"Don't feel insulted, Nick doesn't like talking when he's focusing on something, besides its Nicks nature to help those who need assistance, he tried to join the Junior Ranger Scouts when he was Judy's age." Said Sarah, before the rest of the Wilde's stiffened and looked at Nick worriedly.

Nick just scratched at the gauze covering his right eye and blew air out of his nose.

"So how was it like in the Scouts?" Asked Stu, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not what I was expecting." Said Nick, looking at his spoon, "at my initiation they showed they didn't want a predator in their group."

"It's why we moved." Said John, "that and we had to move our business."

"Nick, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Asked Judy, looking at Nick.

"Dunno, carpenter?" Said Nick, looking at the bunny.

"You could be a Police officer, then we can work together!" Gasped Judy, grinning, "You could help people and people would like you!"

Nick started laughing, "Well aren't you enthusiastic." Said Nick, "Although, judging by your parents expressions they're against you becoming an Officer of the law."

"Well, they think it's dangerous and that I'll get hurt." Said Judy, looking at her parents.

"Well, people attack the Police, predators and prey alike." Said Bonnie, looking at them.

"Let's make a deal." Said Nick, making everyone look at him, "I'm going to be sixteen in a couple of years and frankly, no college is going to accept a fox with a poor background and average grades, so how about I apply to the police academy and if, and this is a very big if, I get in, I'll tell you what it's like on the inside and if it is a good place for a Bunny."

"You would do that?" Asked Stu, looking at the fox.

"I haven't got anything better to do." Said Nick.

 ** _*/TFaTR/*_**

Judy looked behind her, expecting to see Nick.

"Nick?" Called the newly ten year old bunny.

"RAAGH!" Yelled Nick, pouncing at her. Judy screamed but started giggling as Nick licked her face.

"N-nick s-stop, that t-tickles!" Laughed Judy, squirming away from Nick.

Nick only grinned and crouched on all fours, allowing Judy to hop onto his back, "Comfortable, your highness?" Asked Nick, looking up at the rabbit with his blind eye.

"Yes, very much, your lowness." Replied Judy, before Nick took off at a run, Judy grasping the fur on Nick's neck in order to stay on.

"Nick, slow down!" Yelled Judy, grasping tightly onto Nick's fur.

"Sorry, Carrots, no can do." Said Nick, skidding to a stop. Judy quickly hopped off Nick's back, allowing him to stand on two legs again.

"That was fun." Giggled Judy, as she and Nick walked up to Nick's home, Stu and John were sitting on the porch watching the two.

"Nicholas, you make an excellent horse." Said John, looking at Nick.

"At least mammals appreciate a horse." Said Nick, lifting his nose up.

"Did you finish your homework?" Said John, making Nick shut up.

"Don't have any." Said Nick, looking at Judy.

John sign and stood up, before he started coughing, his paw coming up to his muzzle. John fell onto his knees as his coughing worsened.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Nick, heading towards the older fox. Nick's cry had gotten the attention of his mother and his siblings, who came outside with Bonnie and some members of Judy's family.

"Jonathan!" Cried Sarah, rushing towards him.

John continued coughing, blood slipping through his fingers and claws before he passed out from the blood loss.

Tasha ran back inside to call for an ambulance, but they didn't know was that two months later, they would be holding a funeral.

 ** _*/TFaTR/*_**

Nick packed the last of his bags. The sixteen year old fox looked around his room for what he thought was the last time before he headed off. Tasha had left to Medical School the month before, their father's death had changed them all, Tasha became more mature and disciplined, Jack had gotten impulsive, their mother always had this sad look in her eye, Steven had started focusing on his art work and Chloe had gone mute. As a result Nick had decided to learn sign language with his mother. Nick thought about how his father's death affected him, how he'd brought his walls back up, no one but Judy noticed though.

"Nicholas, the car's here." Said Sarah, from his doorway. Nick sighed and picked up his suitcase.

"I've put all my stuff into bags, so it's easier to store." Said Nick, "I guess there's a guest room now."

Sarah smiled, "You are going to make some female very happy one day, Nicholas."

Nick returned the smile, before his mother nudged him, "Go on, Judy's waiting to say goodbye to you."

Nick's ears flattened, he'd put off saying goodbye to the little grey rabbit, namely because he couldn't bring himself to. Nick nodded and walked down to the bottom floor of their home, everyone had come to see him off. Nick saw a polar bear at a black car, waiting for Nick to get in the car. Nick started towards it but was stopped by a blur of grey, wrapping itself around Nick's chest. Nick looked down at Judy, the twelve year old gripping hold of him.

"Promise you'll come back." Said Judy, her voice muffled by Nick's chest.

"Of course, Carrots, I'll be back, I always am." Said Nick, getting Judy to detach herself from him.

Nick knelt down and hugged Judy close, "When you join the force, make sure you keep an ear out for me." Said Nick, letting go and standing up, "I heard that Officers like you would need grunts like me to get stuff done."

Judy giggled, with a sigh, Nick turned and walked towards the Polar bear at the car.

"This the number six to the Police Training Academy?" Asked Nick, looking up at the bear.

The bear narrowed their eyes, "Are you the one passenger? You seem a little young." Said the Bear, who turned out to be female.

"This is my only option, that or joining the Army or becoming a Criminal, but I think no one wants that." Said Nick, making the Polar bear laugh.

"You're gonna go far kid." Said the Polar Bear, gesturing for Nick to get into the car. Nick placed his bag in the back of the car and went to sit in the passenger seat, looking back, Nick could see Judy waving goodbye to him. Nick smiled and entered the car.

 ** _A/N: Next chapter will detail Nick's graduation and his start as a Police Officer but it will then switch to Judy's Graduation and setting up for the events of the film._**


	3. Chapter 3: Partners, Jump and Loses

**_The Fox and The Rabbit_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Partners and Loses_**

Nick stood next to a Timber Wolf by the name of Samuel Frost, Sam for short, both Mammals had graduated as the Valedictions of their Class. The two started off on the wrong foot but when Sam was found in the possession of a fire arm, which was against the rules of the Academy. Sam would've been kicked out if Nick hadn't requested the matter be checked thoroughly, which turned out to be one of the instructors had planted the gun in Sam's belonging, believing them to be Nick's.

Nick could see his Family and Judy's Family sitting in the audience, as the Commissioner, an old Panther, spoke, "Welcome to the graduation of Class 915, at their start we were given so many surprises, such as one of our Instructors attempting to frame a student, the introduction of the First fox in our Police Force and having two Valedictions at the end of their time at the Academy." Said the Panther, "Mr. Wilde, Mr. Frost, if you will."

Nick and Sam walked up to the Panther, two Detectives walked up to both of them were holding small boxes, both holding their badges.

"Samuel Frost, I hereby welcome you to the Zootopia Police Department, may you serve our organisation well." Said the Panther, pinning the Badge to Sam's chest. The Panther then turned to Nick.

"Nicholas Wilde, I will admit, when you first started I had my doubts, as who would trust a Fox, especially given your appearance." Said The Panther, making Nick's family become worried, "However over the course of your training, you have shown the qualities and strengths of a true Police Officer, Trustworthiness, Loyalty to your comrades, Compassion and the desire to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

The few Press that were there started focussing on Nick and the Panther.

"It is my privilege to welcome you to the Zootopia Police Department, may you serve our organisation well." Said the Panther, as the crowd applauded. The Panther waited for the crowd to become silent, "Normally, We would have one Valediction in the class, whom of which, we would assign to Precinct One, but since we have two, the choice will remain with the Officers, on whether they join Precinct One as Partners or they go their Separate ways and go into separate Precincts."

Nick and Sam looked at each other.

"Commissioner, may we have time to discuss this in private?" Asked Nick, looking up at the Panther.

"Very well, I will need your response by the end of the ceremony." Said the Panther, turning back to the crowd, letting Nick and Sam go back stage to speak.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Nick, looking at the Timber Wolf, "We go our separate ways and join different teams, who will most likely place us on some dead end assignments."

"Or we go into Precinct One as Partners." Said Sam, looking at the Fox, "I remember you said you we doing this for a Bunny, you also said that you were going to be her Partner."

"Yeah, so I don't know what to do." Said Nick, looking at his feet.

"We go in as Partners, when she joins, request to become her Partner, as you'd both be similar heights and would work better together." Said Sam, "You'd also show her the ropes."

"So go in as Partners and separate when Judy joins?" Asked Nick, to which Sam nodded, "Okay."

Nick and Sam went to inform the Commissioner of their decision. Nick didn't know that in Ten years of time, he'd be tossed into a case that he'd both hate and love.

 ** _*/TFaTR/*_**

Nick sat in the Police cruiser next to Sam, "And then she says, Sammy, she's kicking!" Chuckled Sam, shaking his head, "Damn woman didn't even notice she had gone into labour." Nick snorted, "Wow, if only everyone was like that."

"You referring to Katie?" Asked Sam, looking at his smaller red-orange furred Partner, Nick girlfriend had given birth within the past week

"Yeah, the first thing she did when she went into Labour was scream, took her to the hospital and found that the Kits were premature, and had to birth that day." Said Nick, glaring at the mirror, "She kept on screaming until she suddenly stopped, Honey and Tasha came out and told me that only one of the Kits made it and Katie was on her final legs."

Nick let out a shuddery breath, "Katie's parents were there and we wondered what happened, turned out Katie had a weak heart and pushing the Kit's lifeless bodies out took too much out of her, the one that survived still hasn't opened her eyes."

"And Katie?" Asked Sam, looking at his Partner of nine and a half years.

"She didn't make it." Sad Nick, "Tasha is looking after Lucille at the moment."

"How did the Family take it?" Asked Sam, eyeing Nick worriedly.

"Mum, Chloe, Steve and Jack took it alright. Judy seemed upset, they don't know that Katie's gone and I now have a-" Nick was cut off when dispatch called out to them.

"Detectives Frost and Wilde, we have a 245 and 246 in progress in Sahara Square." Came Clawhauser's voice.

"This is Detective Frost, we are enroute." Said Sam, speaking into the receiver.

"Officers McHorn and Delgato are ready and waiting." Replied Ben.

Nick activated the Sirens and lights on top of the car, Sam drove them through the street until they reached Sahara Square, where they found a large number of Police Officers, including the Commissioner, Bagheera, was there as well.

"Detectives, we have thirteen wounded and at least two dead." Said Bagheera, looking at them, "Nicholas, do you believe you can get the gun away from them."

"Depends on how big they are, how big the gun is and how close they are." Said Nick, looking around the side of a Police car. Nick spotted an Arctic Wolf with an assault rifle. "Answer to your question Commissioner, yes, I can get to him, but I need a distraction." Said Nick, looking at the other two.

"We'll give you one." Said Bagheera, "I just don't understand why they chose today."

"Some skewered protest?" Said Sam, as Nick prepared to run, "Ready, Nicky?"

Bagheera pulled a hand gun from his belt and Sam did the same, both predators came out of hiding on one side of the Police car, while Nick shot out the other side on all fours. The Wolf started shooting at Sam and Bagheera, Nick raced towards the wolf, until he heard Bagheera let out a pain roar, followed by the thump of a body hitting the ground. Nick stopped and looked back, seeing Bagheera lying dead on the floor, Nick looked back at the wolf and ran towards him again, when he heard Sam let out a pain yelp, before two more shots were fired and ended the Timber wolfs life. Nick jumped at the Arctic Wolf and bit him on the arm, hard, making the wolf drop the gun, allowing Officers Francine and McHorn to arrest him.

Nick walked over to Bagheera and Sam's lifeless bodies. Nick felt his breath quicken and a pain in his chest before he blacked out.

 ** _*/TFaTR/*_**

Nick groaned, he opened his eye and saw he was in the infirmary of the Police Academy. Nick turned his head and saw Judy sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Detective Wilde." Said a nurse, walking into the room.

"Nurse, why am I here and not the hospital?" Asked Nick, looking at the Antelope.

"You were brought here for the sake of privacy, Zootopia Press would've flooded the Hospital at the word of the Trustworthy Fox had been shot. Especially he is a key witness to the murders of Commissioner Bagheera and Detective Samuel Frost." Said the nurse, "We can also offer additional protection here, the Wolf said that he didn't leave survivors."

Nick was silent, "Besides," continued the Nurse, "It'd be nice for you wake up to a familiar face."

Nick heard Judy stirring as the nurse left the room.

"Nick?" Said Judy, looking at the 29 year old fox.

"Hey, Carrots, how's it going?" Asked Nick, looking at the 24 year old Bunny.

 ** _A/N: Chapter 4 will hopefully be done by next Sunday, if I'm not swamped with work again, I will get to work on my other stuff. Next chapter we see Judy's graduation and Nick's new Boss, we'll also see Finnick._**


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Mammals

**_The Fox and The Rabbit_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Missing Mammals_**

Nick winced as he felt the bullet wound in his chest twinge, it'd been a month since Nick had lost both his superior Officer and his Partner. Sam and Bagheera's funerals were in the next week. Conveniently scheduled to match Judy's graduation, Nick thought that it was because Mayor Lionheart didn't want the First Bunny Cop's graduation to be ruined by a group of sombre detectives and police officers.

Nick sighed through his nose, Nick had been informed that in the absence of the Commissioner, Chief Bogo would be taking over the Detective department of the ZPD, which meant that the Missing Mammal case, which had been assigned a week before Sam and Bagheera's deaths, would go over to the Police Officers or, as Nick and Sam used to call them, shiny's. Nick shuddered as he thought about the other cases they'd be exposed to, such as the homicides, the kidnappings and many others. Nick only hoped that Judy wouldn't get assigned anything too major.

 ** _*/TFaTR/*_**

Nick huffed as he hauled himself in a chair in the bullpen. Nick looked around and saw some other detectives, such as Wolford and Grizzoli, Nick had been partnered with Wolford in his early days as a Detective. Nick rubbed at his chest, wincing slightly when his paw passed over his bullet wound. Nick heard someone stop next to his chair. Looking down, Green eyes met Purple.

"Hi, Nick." Said Judy, giving him a small wave.

"Hey, Carrots." Replied Nick, shifting to the side, "come on, there's enough room for us both."

Judy looked up at the red furred mammal before joining him on the chair. Judy looked across from Nick, towards McHorn.

"Hey, ready to make the world a better place?" Said Judy, holding her fist out.

McHorn looked at her and rolled his eyes, before slowly pressing his fist against the Rabbits and pushing her and Nick away, along with the chair.

"Thanks, Seb, feeling the love." Said Nick, looking at the Rhino.

"At least I'm not stuck with the beat-cop." Said McHorn, making Nick wince.

"Don't make me pull rank, Officer." Said Nick, smirking.

McHorn was about to reply when Bogo walked in, holding a clip board.

"Quiet!" Shouted Bogo, his deep voice reverberating through the assembled Police Officers and Detectives.

"I have four items on the docket, first we need to acknowledge the Elephant in the room." Said Bogo, "Francine!" Making a female Elephant jump, "Happy Birthday, making the group go wild.

"Secondly, due to the deaths of Detective Frost and Commissioner Bagheera, We have been saddled with the Detectives, most of whom you should recognise." Continued Bogo, some of the Detectives give small waves.

"Thirdly, we have our first Bunny, but I'm not going to go into detail because I don't care." Said Bogo, making Nick grin.

"How's the line of Inspirational Greeting Cards, Thaddeus?" Asked Nick, grinning and making some Officers and Detectives laugh.

"Shut it, Wilde!" Snapped Bogo, before going back to work, "Lastly, We have fourteen missing Mammal cases, all ranging from a mighty polar bear to a tiny little Otter, and since Commissioner Bagheera is now dead, City hall is right up my Tail searching for some answers."

Bogo then gave out assignments to the Detectives and Police Officers, many of whom were paired together.

"Hopps, Wilde, Parking Duty." Said Bogo, making Nick's eyes widen.

"Sir, I am more than capable with full field duty." Protested Nick, getting out of the chair, his chest twinging slightly.

"I graduated at the Top of my Class, in case you forgot, sir." Said Judy, looking up at Bogo.

"I didn't forget, Hopps, I just don't care. Wilde, you're still healing and it's best for both you and the Bunny work together, since you are the same size." Said Bogo, looking at them.

"Sir, I don't need a kit-sitter." Said Nick, his ears flattening against his head.

"Remember the last time you were injured." Said Bogo, making Nick shut up.

"Sir, I'm not some token Bunny." Said Judy, looking at the Cape Buffalo.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem writing 100 tickets then." Said Bogo, leaving the room. Leaving Nick and Judy alone.

"Nick, if you're still healing, why are you in?" Asked Judy, after a moment's silence.

"They can't get a hold of my mother." Said Nick, walking out of the room, "Coming, Carrots?"

Judy raced after the Fox.

 ** _*/TFaTR/*_**

Nick and Judy walked along the street, next to a line of Parking meters. Nick was checking the odd numbered meters, while Judy checked the even numbered meters.

"Usually with this, we have to leave some lee-way time, such as a minute or two, enough time for them to get back to their cars, hopefully with a good reason why they were gone so long." Said Nick, looking at a meter, "Who the hell puts a parking meter on for twelve hours?"

Nick's question was answered when a sloth walked up to him slowly.

"Good…..Morning…Officer…Can…..I…Help…You?" Asked the Sloth, looking at Nick.

"No, no, everything's fine." Said Nick, walking to the next meter on his list.

Judy looked at Nick, "That usually happen?"

"Sloths are very slow, Carrots." Said Nick, looking at the meter, which had timed out over an hour ago.

"Well, I wonder what this one's excuse is." Said Nick, looking at the van in front of him.

"Well, my excuse is that I had to walk to a customer's garage because their car wouldn't start and it took me an hour to fix the problem." Said a deep voice behind Nick, making Nick sigh.

"Hello, Finn, how are you?" Asked Nick, while a majority of the crowd was staring at the deep voiced Fennec Fox.

"Same old, you ride still working?" Said Finnick, looking up at the Red Fox.

"More or less, how's Tasha?" Asked Nick, looking at his sister's boyfriend.

"Which answer won't get me arrested?" Asked Finnick, before both started laughing, "She's fine man, your Kit is a handful at times, how's the recovery going?"

"Slowly, working with Judy." Said Nick, pointing behind him.

"A parking meter?" Asked Finnick, looking behind Nick.

Nick spun around and saw Judy chasing a weasel. Nick quickly said goodbye to Finnick before chasing after Judy. Nick followed Judy into Little Rodentia. The Weasel, who Nick recognised as Duke Weaselton, had jump atop a train, leaving Judy behind to steady some buildings. Nick was vaguely aware of McHorn calling for back up, while he drew level with Judy.

"Town centre, come on, we can cut him off." Said Nick, pulling Judy down an alley. Judy jumped atop a set of travel tubes, hanging off it and grabbing Duke. The two tumbled into the town, Judy running up to Duke, while Nick ushered the Rodents away from the disruption.

"Have a donut, Flatfoot." Said Duke, kicking the sign of a Rodent sized donut place towards Judy, who dodged the sign but had to stop it from hitting an Arctic Shrew. Nick watched from afar as the pains in his chest stung before dying down, by that time Judy had placed the sign around Duke and picking up his bag.

"You alright, Nick?" Asked Judy, looking at the Fox.

"Never better." Lied Nick.

 ** _*/TFaTR/*_**

Nick and Judy sat in front of Bogo.

"Abandoning your post, endangering civilians but I'll give it to you, you did catch the thief getting away with two dozen mouldy onions." Said Bogo, gesturing to the bag.

"Actually sir, those aren't onions, they're a breed of flower that is often used as a pesticide." Said Judy, looking a Bogo.

"Some mammals also use the extract from them to get high." Said Nick, making Bogo shift his gaze to the Fox.

"Can it, Wilde, you're meant to be taking it easy, since you have yet yo fully recover." Snapped Bogo, glaring at the Fox.

"Thaddeus, you and I both know that I don't do easy." Said Nick, just as Clawhauser spoke through the phone, shortly before Mrs. Olivia Otterton burst into the room.

 ** _A/N: Right, shitty chapter I know but frankly I'm behind schedule, Here it it, hope you like it, next chapter will be called 48 hours._**


	5. Chapter 5: 48 Hours

**_The Fox and the Rabbit_**

 ** _Chapter 5: 48 Hours_**

Nick blocked out Mrs. Otterton's and Chief Bogo's conversation, which was until he heard Judy speak.

"I'll take it." Said Judy, getting off her chair, "And Nick's a Detective and he's not assigned to any case, so he can lead the investigation."

Mrs. Otterton smiled and rushed towards Judy, hugging her "Thank you Officer Bunny." Mrs. Otterton took a photo from her purse and handed it Judy, "Bring my Emmitt home."

"Mrs. Otterton, if you'll step outside for a moment. Thank you." Said Bogo, guiding the Otter out of the room, before closing the door, "You're fired."

Nick hopped of the chair he was in, "For what reason?"

"Not you Wilde!" snapped Bogo, "Hopps."

"What?" Exclaimed Judy, "Why?"

"Insubordination." Said Bogo, pointing at Judy, "You are going to go out there and tell Mrs. Otterton that you will not be taking the case because you're just a Meter maid with delusions of Grandeur."

"Bogo, she is willing to take the case, as am I." Said Nick, walking towards the Cape buffalo.

"You're wounded and she's a rookie, neither of you would solve a case that has been confusing us for two weeks and the Detectives for even longer." Said Bogo.

"All the more reason to have us on the case, I've seen this sort of thing before, bunch of Mammals go missing, they don't turn up until months later." Said Nick, "Thaddeus, you need us on this case, the sooner this is resolved the better."

Bogo glared at Nick, before opening the door, revealing Mrs. Otterton and Assistant Mayor Bellwether.

"Mrs. Otterton has just told me Officer Hopps and Detective Wilde have taken the case." Said Bellwether, beaming and pulling out her phone, "Mayor Lionheart is going to be so thrilled the Mammal inclusion initiative is working so well."

"Hello Dawn." Said Nick, looking at the Sheep.

"Hi Nick." Said Bellwether, "How's the bullet wound?"

"Had better, had worse." Said Nick, walking out of the Office, the door suddenly closing behind him.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Mrs. Otterton.

"Bogo is worried that Judy and I are not suited for the case, as I'm wounded and she's a shiny." Said Nick, looking the smaller predator.

"So he didn't want to give you two the case?" Asked Bellwether.

"No, I think he's convinced himself that I'm trying to distract myself from something." Said Nick, just as the door opened and Judy walked out.

"Chief said that Clawhauser will give us the case file." Said Judy, rushing off.

"Well she's excited." Said Nick, walking after her.

Nick found Judy standing next to Clawhauser, "That is the smallest case file I've ever seen." Said Ben, "I hope you didn't bet you're badge on that."

"Yeah." Said Judy, looking worried.

Nick realised that Judy had actually placed her badge on the line to take this case.

"If we can't find Otterton's last contact, then we should try his Yoga club." Said Nick, looking at Judy.

"Where's that?" Asked Judy, looking at the Fox.

"The Mystic Springs Oasis, Emmitt makes deliveries there." Said Nick, as Judy hopped down next to him.

"How'd you know?" Asked Judy, looking at Nick.

"I do Yoga with him, it helps with the stress." Said Nick, "Oh and be warned it's rather shocking in there."

 ** _*/TFaTR/*_**

Nick and Judy walked into the Mystic Springs Oasis, Nick looking around for Yax.

"Judy, just so you know, this isn't the place for a Bunny." Said Nick, looking at the front desk.

"And why is that, Nicholas?" Asked Judy, giving him a dead pan stare.

"In Zootopia, anyone can be anything," Said Nick, "or at least that is how the tag line goes."

"What about it?" Asked Judy, as they entered the reception of the Mystic Springs Oasis.

Yax was sat behind the desk, making meditation sounds.

"Hey, Yax." Called Nick, making the Yak sneeze and look down at him.

"Nick, we wasn't expecting to see you for another couple of months." Said Yax, looking down at the Detective.

"Unfortunately I'm here on official Business, this is my colleague Officer Hopps," Said Nick, gesturing to Judy, "We here to ask a few questions on the disappearance of Emmet Otterton."

"Well, we last saw him at his last Yoga session, Nangi would know." Said Yax, walking out from behind the counter.

Judy turned and looked at Nick while Yax was doing this, and gave Nick a smirk.

"Why thank you," Said Judy, looking back at Yax and getting a full look at his bare body, "Oh you are naked."

Yax stopped and looked at Judy, "Of course, we're a naturalist club."

Yax opened the door to reveal a plethora of naked animals, Nick thought he saw a couple of bears scratching their backs on some palm trees.

Judy's eyes widened at the sight of the bare bodied animals.

"In Zootopia, anyone can be anything and these guys?" Said Nick, "They be naked."

 ** _A/N: Chapter 5, rather short but oh well. I'm thinking on doing a Zootopia and X-Men cross-over and I was wondering what Nick should be called, I was thinking Bishop. The story would span across the first class story line and it would all be set in Zootopia, so it might not be listed in the crossovers._**


End file.
